newrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Ada King
Historical Context Augusta Ada King, formerly the Countess of Lovelace, was an English writer and mathematician. She died in 1852 AD of then-untreatable cancer. Post-Resurrection Soon after being resurrected, Ada took a job as an accountant for a textilerry in Neo Edo, where she worked for several decades. During this time, she took an interest in computing after learning that she had been incorrectly labeled as a pioneer of computer technology by historians. In spite of the mistake, she was able to devise various programs with the assistance of Charles Babbage's notes, including a method of converting musical sheets into encoded data which could be read by an analytical engine. Over the next three decades, Ada would become a skilled programmer and apply many of her original theories about the capabilities of analytical engines. In 11871 NHE, Ada was able to contact a recently resurrected Charles Babbage about her advances in Analytical Engineering. After a day of discussing the ideas, they came up with plans for a company to build and sell analytical engines. At the Babbage Engine Company Ada worked for the Babbage Engine Company until 11956 NHE. While employed at BEC, she pioneered several means of storing data such as the digital vinyl recorder (DiViR), the pneumatic analytical engine (PAE) and the electromechanical banking system (Electro-Bank). Founding Lovelace-Turing Research In 11956 NHE, Ada met Alan Turing at an Analytical Engineering Fair. The two quickly became friends, though their work together did not lead to any new advancements in computing for some time. Instead, they spent most of their intellectual discussions looking into the advanced technology which created the New Real. In 11968 NHE, Ada and Alan proposed a radical idea to the Descendants. The proposal was to create "modules" which could allow people to bend the laws of physics in the New Real. The proposal was accepted on the terms that the project had to be ready by 11988. Work on Superhuman Ability Modules Ada and Alan worked on the project extensively for the first two years, but as the needs of the project grew, they quickly brought on other employees. Within five years of the founding of LTR, the company had expanded to 200 employees and had published 15 different modules for the SAM system. Terrorist Attack on Lovelace-Turing Research In 11973 NHE, a group of Palestinian terrorists (originally killed in 1972 as vengeance for their attack on Jewish athletes in the Munich Olympics) mailed a bomb to the corporate headquarters of LTR, causing extensive damage to the building and 97 regenerations. Ada was one of those affected, and originally assumed she was late due to neglecting to do a reality check while lucid dreaming. At some point on her commute to work, she encountered emergency services and inquired about what had transpired. Ada is said to have expressed extreme distaste for the actions of those responsible for the attack at the time. Return to Babbage Engine Company Although the development of Superhuman Ability Modules was a success, the Descendants dictated a change in management due to the original terms of endorsement not being entirely met by 11988. Ada and Alan Turing were replaced in the company by other senior staff members. The two founders left on good terms and have stated they consider the replacements, Jackie Bridges and Kaleb Carson, to be a better fit for the needs of the company. After being removed from LTR, Ada returned to BEC as a senior programmer. She had few accomplishments of note until 11998 NHE, when she coded the firmware used in the Game Pocket; the software was incredibly compact due to Ada's experience with coding for primitive computing devices like the analytical engines, and is the basis of several other popular electronic devices such as the first-generation BEC-6200 Calendar Wristwatch and the first-generation Quill qTalk. Category:Historical Characters